In The End
by aliengirlguy
Summary: sam has done what he has set out to do, now he must reveal his feelings to a certain someone. yaoi. oneshot. character death.


Summery: just a transformers yaoi one shot. Character death.

Authors note: just experimenting with a one shot to see if I can.

Ooo ooo ooo

He hurt. Oh so much he hurt that he was struck mute by it.

As much as the pain burned his insides in an inferno, Sam felt his lips pull up in his familiar lopsided smile, as he looked upward at the tall figure of Optimus Prime. The blue and red flamed Peterbelt was currently in his original form, gazing out at he endless seeming churning waves of the ocean around them. Neither of them had spoken much beyond their brief conversation in Egypt. Sam didn't mind, after all, he was just happy that the big bot was alive. Sam had done what he was meant to do, even if the very breath he took was agony. He would not tell anyone though. He glanced slightly over his shoulder were Bumblebee was watching him intently, the yellow mech also in his normal form. He knew that Bee would freak if he knew, more so then anyone else, though their reaction would be no less better for the comparison. He would not tell them, the great cost that was made for him to be returned to life when he had died. No one needed to know that now that his destiny was accomplished, finding the matrix, saving Optimus' life, was done. What kept him alive was now what caused him agony. He closed his eyes letting the salty wind ruffle his hair. Sam had grown up in a place that didn't have an ocean. Sam had always wanted to see the ocean, he was glad that he'd had the chance despite everything. It soothed him to know that he would carry the sight of Optimus Prime and himself standing companionably on the deck of a ship, their faces in the wind and a ocean heaving beneath them. He remembered something from researching his great great grandfathers old letters that had been passed down through the family line.

"…_if I should die, then let it be known that to die with the sight of great adventure, great sights, and great friends I would not die in regret."_

Sam smiled more even as the pain began to eat at his sight. He had thought that the line had been more ramblings of a crazy old man, but now he knew better. Optimus was looking down at him, his own smile tugging at his faceplates. Both of them had died for the other, both had been resurrected because of the other.

There was so much he wanted to say to Optimus, but he knew that what precious time had been allotted him was drawing to a close. He knew that people would be sad. He had been careful that no one was aware of his condition. Even Ratchet had not been able to realize it. Sam knew that it was a consideration from the Primes, so that he could enjoy his last moments without grief or sorrow, without needless attempts to save a person who was already dead.

He had done what he could to soften the blow. As soon as he had revived, he had made sure that he had never said the words that Mikeala desperately wants to hear, he had been honest, and he had let her go. He loved her, true, but not in the way that was romantic. Dyeing had clarified a lot of things for Sam, made him see many truths. He had said his good byes as best he could in the past week onboard the ship without anyone being aware of it. Now, just as his great great grandfather had said, everything was as it should be, and he hade nothing to regret.

"Sam?" Optimus asked him, the bot's smile morphing to one of concern. Sam sighed; he should have known that Optimus would see something was up, now so close to his final rest. He managed to suppress the pain with a supreme effort. He had to say the words; he had to tell him what had transpired in the moment he had shoved the Matrix into the Primes spark chamber.

"Optimus," he frowned at the scratchy tone of his voice. He cleared it painfully, but continued.

"Optimus, I just wanted to say, that you are a very beautiful being." Optimus looked confused by the complement.

"When I brought you back, when I shoved that matrix into your chest, I felt your Spark. It was so bright, so warm, it…*cough* powerful. You are a good person despite after countless centuries of violence." He held up a hand as it looked like Optimus was going to interrupt, "no, not much time left now, let me finish." He didn't see the look of dawning horror as the leader correctly deciphered the ambiguous comment.

"The Primes told me quite a bit while I was dead. The reason that they needed me was not just because I had touched the Allspark shard, or because I had earned the right of leadership. It was also because they needed a being who was connected to the spark of the other through a bond not just of friendship but of…love." He smiled at his confession sadly as Optimus gapped at him. "You see Optimus, our connection was already there, just dormant, both of us not prepared to face such a bond. But it was there, it flourished, and as I look back, I regret not telling you the first time you caught me as I fell off that building, how much I love you." Sam felt his legs begin to lose strength. He collapsed onto his knees, barely registering when Optimus picked him up gently like a fragile doll holding him at optic level.

"When your spark was returned to your body, the matrix was the key, but I was the path way to which your spark would be channeled."

He fell over, his spine no longer able to support him. He lay prone as he looked up into his beloved's stricken features.

He raised his shaking arms and gently brushed Optimus' faceplates. The blue optics shuttered.

"You are needed in this world Optimus Prime. Your beautiful spark showed me this as it passed through my soul. You have a difficult road ahead, true, and my kind will not make it easy for you. I have faith in you Optimus Prime, and the only thing I ask is that you live to see the potential of our races through." His hands dropped. His breath slowed and eventually stopped.

Optimus Prime stared down at the human he held in his hands. He was dead. He closed his optics and a spark wrenching keen filled the air making those who heard it shutter in sympathized misery and grief.

Ooo ooo ooo

333 years later…

"I've done it Sam," Optimus sighed as he stared at the sprawling vista of CyberTerra. The planet had just been renamed in honor of the merging of the cybertronian and human merging into one people. The planet no longer suffered from pollution or diseases or wars. It had been a long hard road. A lonely road that was filled with spark ache and little happiness for the lonely leader who had lost his sparkmate only moments after discovering who it was. Finally though, the Autobots and humans, along with the Deceptecons eventually found peace. He could see the children of this peace playing in the new utopian Eden their ancestors and parents had created. Optimus had only recently handed over the leadership of the next Prime to his daughter, Nova Prime. Only days after loosing his beloved, still reeling from the loss, Ratchet had done a routine check on his systems and discovered the presence of the extra spark within his chamber. When Primes spark had used Sam as the conduit through the matrix, Primes spark and Sam's soul had comingled long enough to leave a little of Sam behind with Optimus. Their daughter was the greatest light in his life, the fact that she was spark bound to Will and Ironhides' son was only the better, and he had been grandfather to several sparklings between the two, all sharing Sam's glowing hazel optics.

Optimus was tired. It had been a long road. He sat down and stared out over the beauty of the world.

He felt gentle hands he couldn't see grasp his face. He closed his eyes.

"Sam" he sighed happily.

"Yes Optimus. It's time for you to come home now. This time the two of us can rest, together."

"Yes" Optimus sighed, laying down his body.

His spark chamber opened and his spark rose out of his chamber. The spark resolved into a shadow of his old form. Standing before him, same level since height had no bearing any more was his beloved Sam. Sam smiled and drew his beloved into his shadow arms and kissed him.

The two of them continued to embrace long after they disappeared from the world, melting into the rising sun.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: hope you liked it. review and let me know what you think.


End file.
